Talk:Requiem for a Brain
Is there a prerequisite for this quest? I went to him right after reaching the Remains of Sahlahjar and he had no quest for me. --Parabellum 09:31, 27 November 2006 (CST) :I have a more pressing issue, I can't seem to get to him in that little rock island with the Margonites. Am I missing something? --Karlos 05:31, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::According to discussion on GWGuru, it involves knocking down a nearby pillar by using junundu smash while near it. Also see the Infantryman Hareh page. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 05:35, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::Heh, yeah, don't worry, I did not fail to notice the big nice column and the big wink-wink in the next quest. However, neither me (nor Fyren) were able to figure out how to "target" the thing. I think I have it worked out now. But it's unfortunate that some people do not document and research these things as thoroughly as they can. I mean it's blatant as day light that you CANNOT target the column. Yet you find people posting that they used the Junundu Siege on the column. Making everyone look in the wrong place (is my column broken? Is my Ctrl key not working? does my wurm need more Powerade?). I'll update his page with the "answer." --Karlos 06:01, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::::I've found no other way of doing this than aggoring the undead mob, building adrn, then sprinting over to the column and hitting 3. Anooneemiss 04:32, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :::::You DO NOT need to target the piilar the easiest way is to arrgo the Margintes on the stone island that is directly across from the pillar, use a bow so you will be able to build up adrenalin. Then just move your wurm as close as you can (while staying in the sulfur) and activate Junundu Smash the pillar will have a dust cloud appear at the bottom then fall. Then just go around and get onto the island where the pillar was standing and fight through the marginates to get to the pillar and cross! :)--Patch 18:25, 29 May 2007 (CDT) The circumstances that activate this quest should be documented... I completed Gate of Desolation and then found the quest giver... They won't give it. Gentle is INSANE 01:38, 28 January 2007 (CST) :You need to do A Deal's a Deal - I had the same problem, went and did the deal quest, then returned, and it was available. I have added it as a req to the article. Lady Cometfish 11:13, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode In retrospect I'd do this quest on hard mode- Its all in the wurms, anyways. Oh, and dont forget to knock the pillar down on the way there. Anooneemiss 04:17, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :It's a good way to get LB points, especially if u have one of the quests that will spawn margonite bosses in the temple to get the bonus 150 per boss Eric368 19:38, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Another Trivia possibility Rod Serling (of later "Twilight Zone" fame) wrote an award winning TV-movie called "Requiem for a Heavyweight," which featured Jack Palance as an over-the-hill boxer. Pandelume 15:36, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :But does the story have any similarities to this quest? Otherwise it's just that the titles nearly match, and so probably not really worth adding. --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:13, 4 July 2007 (CDT) consume/necrotic this doesnt work anymore, same, with the mission of frostgate, u cant teleport anymore to a higher/lower lvl —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Omfg rank ten guy ( ) 14:18, December 20, 2007. :As long as you can get a "fleshy" creature to die within range of Consume Corpse / Necrotic Traversal, can't see why this would not work? As a side note, I did see the Ice Golem on the bridge in Frost Gate kill one of Rurik's guards just last week (was in Hard Mode, that may make a difference), probably a rare lucky fluke, but seems they still can duke it out on occasions. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:21, 21 December 2007 (UTC) i have to check that again, but it seems u cant use this to teleport higher like the raisu palace one to get some of the explorer (Omfg rank ten guy 16:52, 21 December 2007 (UTC)) BRAAIIINSS Zombie much? 02:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC)